memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
James T. Kirk (alternate reality)
:You may be looking for the prime reality James T. Kirk. James Tiberius Kirk was a Starfleet captain in the 23rd century. He was best known for commanding the . ( ) Biography Early life James T. Kirk was born on Medical Shuttle 37 of the , to Winona Kirk and George Kirk - just seconds before the death of his father at the hands of Nero in 2233. He was named after his mother's father, James, and his father's father, Tiberius. His father's last moments involved him hearing James for the first time and finding out he was a boy before deciding on a name with his wife. Kirk had a somewhat rebellious streak in him when growing up, once taking his stepfather's car and sending it over a cliff, and engaging in bar fights. Captain , who wrote his dissertation on the USS Kelvin, attempted to talk some sense into him and persuade him to join Starfleet, firmly believing that he could do more with himself than get into bar fights and break all the laws in the state of Iowa. Kirk laughed at the idea of joining Starfleet, but Pike reassured him that with his aptitude he could make captain and have his own ship in only eight years. Soon after their conversation, and to the surprise of Pike, Kirk decided to enlist with the intent of completing the Academy training in three years. It was on his trip to the Academy where he first met . Starfleet Academy ]] While at the Academy, Kirk became friends with McCoy whom he had met during their first trip to the Academy. He failed the ''Kobayashi Maru'' test twice but decided to take it a third time, being sure that he would succeed. He eventually managed to cheat the test and won. , who programmed the "no-win scenario," investigated the matter. While discussing his cheating ways with his superiors, Kirk argued that the test itself was a cheat, and stated he didn't believe in the no-win scenario, something he believed his father would agree with. Kirk asked to face his accuser, and Spock stepped up. This was the first time the two met and clashed over their differences. Kirk and Spock continued to engage in a heated argument, when the hearing was suddenly interrupted after Starfleet had found out that was under attack by Nero. Many of the cadets were called into action, but Kirk - who had been suspended because of his recent academic dishonesty charges - was not allowed to join. McCoy, however, was able to get him aboard the Enterprise by injecting him with a vaccine to make him temporarily sick and asking that he be transfered to the ship on medical grounds. :According to his dossier at the official Star Trek movie website, as a Starfleet Academy cadet, Kirk was top of his class in survival strategies and tactical analysis and the assistant instructor in advanced hand-to-hand combat. He was also Treasurer of Starfleet Academy's Xenolinguistics club. USS Enterprise Stowaway Kirk tried telling Captain Pike and Spock about Nero's attack and his trap. Eventually, Kirk, McCoy, and were able to convince Pike about the trap. Pike raised the Enterprise s shields as they entered the Vulcan system, only to find a massive debris field of destroyed Federation starships, having been attacked by Nero. As Pike was en route to a shuttlecraft to negotiate with Nero, he appointed Kirk as acting first officer under Spock and volunteered Kirk to disable Nero's drilling platform. First Officer Along with Chief Engineer Olson and Lieutenant , Kirk skydived onto the platform. Kirk and Sulu landed on the platform, and faced off against two of Nero's crew. Kirk and Sulu eventually killed both of their adversaries before destroying the platform. Sulu fell from the platform before they could be beamed off, so Kirk dove after him. He caught Sulu before being narrowly transported by navigator . After returning to the Enterprise, Kirk attempted to dissuade Commander Spock from a rendezvous with the rest of Starfleet at the Laurentian system. He urged him to go after the Narada as the ship left for Earth, but Spock was relentless. He finally ordered Kirk's removal from the bridge, and when Kirk tried to fight off the security guards, he knocked him out and threw him off the ship in an escape pod. Exile Kirk landed on Delta Vega, some kilometers away from a Starfleet outpost. The computer instructed Kirk to remain in his pod until authorities could retrieve, but he quickly ignored those. After an encounter with a lobster monster, Kirk was rescued by Ambassador Spock from the year 2387. Spock explained Nero's story to him and mentioned that Kirk should be the captain of the Enterprise. Spock mind melded with Kirk to help him explain, leaving Kirk heavily emotional for a short time. Spock advised Kirk to elicit an emotional reaction from the alternate Spock, in order to take control, and become the captain of the Enterprise. Kirk and Spock traveled to the Starfleet outpost, and found a man named , whom Spock recognized from his own timeline. Scotty and Kirk beamed aboard the Enterprise, where they were eventually captured by security. Following the advice of Ambassador Spock, Kirk provoked the alternate version to attack him by mentioning the death of and the annihilation of . Spock violently attacked Kirk, and though Kirk tried to defend himself, Spock got the upper hand and began strangling him. Spock's stopped him from killing Kirk. Spock resigned command, and after McCoy mentioned the lack of a captain with no replacement, Kirk stepped up, and took command, after the urging of the elder Spock earlier. Kirk then decided either "...we're going down... or they are" about the Narada. Acting Captain Spock demanded that he would go to the Narada to stop Nero, and Kirk agreed, but also stated that he would go too. Spock told Kirk that he could try to stop him with regulations, but Kirk would only just ignore it. Kirk and Spock beamed aboard Nero's ship. However, instead of beaming in with the element of surprise, they were beamed into the middle of many of Nero's men. Kirk and Spock drew their phasers and a gun fight ensued, with Nero's men being killed. Kirk and Spock decided to split up, with Spock diverting Nero away from Earth and Kirk going to find Pike. Kirk found Nero and aimed his phaser at him. Ayel smacked Kirk across the face, stopping him, and a fight ensued. Nero nearly killed Kirk but when he heard about Spock's diversion, he left to stop him; leaving Ayel to fight Kirk. Nero jumped from ledge to ledge and Kirk, avoiding Ayel quickly jumped after him, but slid and hung onto the ledge. Ayel jumped after Kirk and picked him up by the neck, but Kirk grabbed his gun and shot him in the chest, killing him. Kirk found Pike, and was beamed off of the Narada, back to the Enterprise. At the same time, Spock put the Jellyfish on a collision course with the Narada just before being beamed off himself. The resulting explosion ignited the red matter and created a black hole inside the Narada. After hailing Nero on the viewscreen, Kirk and Spock turned and discussed the options between themselves. Spock wasn't lenient and wanted Nero destroyed, though Kirk wanted to give him a chance to survive. Kirk decided that he would give Nero and his remaining crew a chance to beam to the Enterprise and surrender. After Nero strongly declined, Kirk easily decided to have all weapons fired and Nero was apparently killed in the destruction of the Narada. After the destruction of the Narada, the Enterprise attempted to escape the gravitational pull of the newly-formed black hole that had been created by the red matter. When warp speed only kept the Enterprise from falling into the black hole, Kirk pushed Scotty to find a solution. Scotty quickly decided to eject the entire warp core and detonate it. The shock wave from the explosion gave the Enterprise the boost it needed to escape the event horizon under her own power. Captain of the USS Enterprise Upon his return to Earth, Kirk was officially appointed as Captain of the Enterprise by Admiral Richard Barnett and received commendation for leading the mission in saving Earth. Pike had said that he could make captain and have his own ship in only eight years. He had done it in three. Dressed in his new captain's uniform, Kirk entered the bridge and took command of the Enterprise, telling McCoy to "buckle up" as he sat in the captain's chair. Spock arrived and requested the permanent post as Kirk's first officer, which Kirk accepted. He then ordered the takeoff of the Enterprise, and the ship went into warp speed. Relationships Spock Kirk initially had a largely antagonistic relationship with , due to friction between them first at Starfleet Academy when Kirk cheated on a test Spock had designed and then later when the disparate pair worked side by side on the . However, Kirk's attitude to Spock softened after an encounter with an older version of Spock from an alternate future, who assured him that the two had been good friends in his timeline. Leonard McCoy Kirk and met on a transport shuttle to Starfleet Academy, when the pair found themselves in adjacent seats. The two remained good friends throughout their time together at the Academy. When the time came for graduating cadets to be assigned to ships, McCoy helped to smuggle Kirk aboard the Enterprise. Nyota Uhura Kirk first encountered at a bar in 2255 where he flirted with her, angering some other patrons of the bar. He met her again whilst the two studied at Starfleet academy, although she prefered to keep a distance from him - not even ever telling him her first name - as she saw him as brash and uncouth. The pair ended up working together aboard the Enterprise. Gaila Kirk had a sexual encounter with Gaila, an Orion woman, while both were studying at Starfleet Academy. Their relationship was so intimate that Gaila professed her love to Kirk, which he thought was an odd thing to say. He was also caught off-guard when he discovered that she had been with many other men before him. Hikaru Sulu Kirk seems to have been surprised at Hikaru Sulu's special training in close-hand combat, specializing in fencing. Kirk committed a selfless act when he dove off the drill platform to save Hikaru Sulu from death on Vulcan. When Kirk appointed himself as Acting Captain, Sulu reminded everyone that he was already first officer. Starfleet Career *2255-2258: Cadet at Starfleet Academy. *2258: ** Appointed acting first officer of the ** Elevated to Acting Captain of the USS Enterprise ** Appointed Captain of the USS Enterprise Memorable quotes "What is your name?" "My name is James Tiberius Kirk." : - Cop and Kirk. ( ) "Your father didn't believe in a no-win scenario." "Well, he sure learned his lesson." : - Pike and Kirk. ( ) "Four years? I'll do it in three." : - Kirk accepts Pike's offer. ( ) "Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" "I don't know. But I like him." : - Kirk and McCoy after meeting Spock for the first time. ( ) "Attention crew of the ''Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you are all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down... or they are. Kirk out." : - '''Kirk', after taking command. ( ) "I got your gun." : - Kirk to Ayel right before he shoots, and kills him with his own dirsuptor. ( ) "I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony, than accept assistance from you." "You got it. Arm phasers, fire everything we've got." : - Kirk's response to Nero after suggesting Nero to surrender peacefully. ( ) Background information James T. Kirk was portrayed by Chris Pine for a majority of . Younger versions were portrayed by Jimmy Bennett and an unknown performer. To date, Kirk only appeared in . Apocrypha The dossier at the official Star Trek movie website, stated that Kirk was top of his Academy class in survival strategies and tactical analysis and the assistant instructor in advanced hand-to-hand combat. He was also treasurer of Starfleet Academy's Xenolinguistics Club. Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality) it:James T. Kirk (realtà parallela) nl:James T. Kirk (alternatieve realiteit)